Conventional cleansing compositions such as shampoos, for example, contain standard surfactants such as anionic, nonionic and/or amphoteric type surfactants in amounts such that the anionic surfactant is typical present in the highest concentration of the foregoing three surfactants. This is because these anionic surfactants provide optimal foaming to the final composition. While nonionic surfactants are also often used in the cosmetic industry as they offer good cleansing, solubilizing and dispersing properties and are less irritating than anionic surfactants, their usage is typically limited to the secondary surfactant by percent in comparison to anionic surfactants due to their poor foaming ability as well as providing lower viscosity to the overall composition (i.e. the composition is thinner and more runny with increased amounts of the nonionic surfactant).
These cleaning compositions can be applied onto a wet keratinous substrate (e.g. hair or skin) and the lather they generate make it possible, after rinsing with water, to remove the diverse types of soils typically present on the hair or skin.
While these compositions provide good cleansing power, they often have poor intrinsic cosmetic properties due to the fact that the relatively aggressive nature of such a cleansing treatment may, in the long term, give rise to more or less pronounced damage on hair fibers or skin associated, for example, with the gradual removal of the fats or proteins contained in or at their surface.
Thus, in order to improve the cosmetic properties of cleansing compositions, it is now common practice to introduce into these compositions certain cationic conditioning ingredients such as polymers and silicones for use as conditioning agents in order to improve the tactile properties of said compositions. Cationic surfactants are known to act as conditioning agents and detangling aids in hair conditioner and hair treatment formulations. These typical conditioner/detangling formulations are primarily comprised of water and do not typically contain anionic cleansing surfactants. While it is in theory desirable, it is very unusual to include the above-mentioned cationic surfactants or conditioning amines in shampoo compositions as the strong interaction and affinity of cationic ingredients with anionic cleansing surfactants can, and most often does lead to the formation of insoluble salts which causes phase separation resulting in unstable formulations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide high foaming, effective cleaning compositions for use in personal care that also can provide increased conditioning effects, are stable and cost-effective.